mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Photos
is a feature and gameplay mechanic available in My Time at Portia after the News Camera mission has been completed. It allows the player to take photos in the world at will. Generally, to take a photo, the player can visit the Photos section of the menu and select the Take Photo icon in the bottom right corner: The player will then enter a photographer view in which they can zoom in and out, change the pose of the player character, and even move the camera up, down, and around the player character. The camera can move a substantial distance away from the player, allowing for creative framing of the photos. The photography mode cal also be entered by pressing the button assigned to it in the game controls. Albums After the player views a cutscene or saves a photo after taking it they can view it in the Photos section of menu. There are several albums for the photos: Selfie, Group Photo, Cutscene, Collection, Scenery, and Others. Every photo the player takes and saves is automatically saved in one of these albums. Each album can hold a limited number of pictures. The player will not be able to save new pictures in Selfie, Group Photo, or Scenery albums unless they free space by deleting old photos. PC players will still be able to view the photos they have taken and deleted in the game folder in %Documents folder%\Portia\ScreenShot\. The in-game photo album should not be confused with Steam's screenshot feature. Those screenshots are located at C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\userdata\steam id\760\remote\666140\screenshots Selfie The player can take pictures of themselves in the environment where they are standing by going to the Photos menu and selecting the Take Photo icon in the bottom right corner and using the photographer view to set up and take a photo. The player will have the option to Save or Delete it. If they choose to save it, they can view it and all other selfies they have saved in the Selfies album under the Photos menu. The Selfie album can hold up to 50 photos. Group Photo The player can take selfie with a character they are associates or higher with. The selfie poses the player can take depend on the character and the player's relationship level with that character: some poses are unlocked at specific relationship levels, other are romance-exclusive. The player can unlock every pose available with a character regardless of the relationship level and status by selecting the Photographer social skill. To take a photo with a friend, the player can interact with that friend and select the Group Photo icon (if available) and use the photographer view to set up and take a photo. The player will have the option to Save or Delete it. If they choose to save it, they can view it and all other group photos they have saved in the Group Photos album under the Photos menu. The Group Photo album can hold up to 50 photos. Cutscene When cutscenes occur as a part of the story of the game, the Cutscene album under the Photos menu will collect photos from those cutscenes. The player can view them at any time in the album and replay a cutscene if they desire so. Replaying a cutscene plays in the current time, season, setting, and situation the player is in at the moment, not during the events it happened. For example, replaying a cutscene will show the current day's time and season; or any changes made to an area, such as the destruction of Central Plaza in The Final Battle, will also appear in the cutscene. There are at least 71 cutscene photos the player can collect. Main story The cutscenes listed below will occur as the player progresses through the story of the game by completing Main missions. Most of these cutscenes are not missable with the exception of ribbon cutting ceremonies which can be missed if the player arrives at their location too late. Click Expand to view a snapshot from each of the cutscenes. File:Cutscene On a Boat to Portia.png|On a boat to Portia. File:Cutscene Pa's Workshop.png|Pa's workshop. File:Cutscene Higgins.png|Higgins! File:Cutscene My Adventure in the Amber Island Cave.png|My adventure in the Amber Island cave. File:Cutscene The Bandirat Prince Enters the Scene.png|The Bandirat Prince enters the scene! File:Cutscene Into the Sunlight.png|Into the Sunlight. File:Cutscene The Boombox made the Panbats dizzy.png|The Boombox made the Panbats dizzy. File:Cutscene The Loudspeaker scared the Panbats away.png|The Loudspeaker scared the Panbats away! File:Cutscene Saving the Trees.png|Saving the trees! File:Cutscene Huss and Tuss Ran Away.png|Huss and Tuss ran away. File:Cutscene Following Pinky.png|Following Pinky. File:Cutscene The Fountain Was Polluted That One Time.png|The fountain was polluted that one time. File:Cutscene My Adventure in WOW Industries.png|My adventure in WOW Industries. File:Cutscene The Rat King.png|The Rat King! File:Cutscene Sam Teaching the Bandirats a Lesson.png|Sam teaching the Bandirats a lesson. File:Cutscene The Defeat of the Rat King.png|The defeat of the Rat King. File:Cutscene The Station Came Crashing Down.png|The station came crashing down! File:Cutscene First Time Meeting Ack.png|First time meeting Ack! File:Cutscene Ack Trying Out the Broomstick.png|Ack trying out the broomstick. File:Cutscene Ack Trying Out the Mop.png|Ack trying out the mop. File:Cutscene Ack Trying Out the Plunger.png|Ack trying out the plunger. File:Cutscene Using the Bucket to Cover Ack's Head.png|Using the bucket to cover Ack's head. File:Cutscene Using the Flower Pot to Cover Ack's Head.png|Using the flower pot to cover Ack's head. File:Cutscene Using the Cooking Pot to Cover Ack's Head.png|Using the cooking pot to cover Ack's head. File:Cutscene The Opening of the Portia Museum.png|The opening of the Portia Museum, the Mayor was really proud that day. File:Cutscene The Opening of the Portia Bridge.png|The opening of the Portia Bridge, a memorable day! File:Cutscene Installing the Sandblockers.png|Installing the Sandblockers. File:Cutscene A Collapse in the Tunnel.png|A collapse in the tunnel! File:Cutscene Our Escape from Ingall's Mine.png|Our escape from Ingall's Mine. File:Cutscene Power of the Wind.png|Power of the wind! File:Cutscene Mali Comes to Portia.png|Mali comes to Portia File:Cutscene Musa, The Richest Man Alive.png|Musa, the richest man alive! File:Cutscene Put in the Engine.png|Put in the Engine File:Cutscene Mali Finds the Locator Computer.png|Mali finds the Locator Computer File:Cutscene Sam Fights the Two.png|Sam fights the Two File:Cutscene Build the Harbor Crane.png|Build the Harbor Crane File:Cutscene A Boat Ride to Starlight Island.png|A boat ride to Starlight Island. File:Cutscene Starlight Island.png|Starlight Island File:Cutscene Mali Found Parts of a Processor.png|Mali found some relic parts. File:Cutscene Mali Found the Key.png|Mali found the passcode key for the Locator Computer. File:Cutscene Ribbon Cutting Ceremony for Portia Hot Springs Inn.png|Ribbon cutting ceremony for Portia's Hot Springs Inn. File:Cutscene Trapping the Mystery Knight.png|Trapping the Mystery Knight File:Cutscene The Mystery Knight Breaks Out.png|The Mystery Knight breaks out! File:Cutscene The Mystery Knight Escaped.png|The Mystery Knight escaped! File:Cutscene Enter the Council Guards.png|Enter the Council Guards File:Cutscene The Piggy-Bot 032.png|The Piggy-bot 032 File:Cutscene The Bleeding Heart Robot.png|The Bleeding Heart robot! File:Cutscene The Piggy-Bot 042.png|The Piggy-bot 042 File:Cutscene The Last Key.png|The last key! File:Cutscene The Rise of the All Source Building.png|The rise of the All Source building File:Cutscene Sam Knows Ursula's Secret.png|Sam knows Ursula's secret File:Cutscene The Rogue Knight defeated the Civil Corps and everyone.png|The Rogue Knight defeated the Civil Corps and everyone. File:Cutscene Huss and Tuss Save the Day.png|Huss and Tuss save the day! File:Cutscene Everglade Escapes.png|Everglade escapes! File:Cutscene The Rogue Knight controlling All Source.png|The Rogue Knight controlling All Source File:Cutscene The Mayor Gathering Help.png|The Mayor gathering help File:Cutscene All Source transforms.png|All Source transforms File:Cutscene All Source destroying parts of Portia.png|All Source destroying parts of Portia File:Cutscene All Source Fell.png|All Source fell! File:Cutscene Django Battles the Rogue Knight.png|Django battles the Rogue Knight File:Cutscene Mali Returns.png|Mali returns. File:Cutscene Papa Comes to Portia.png|Papa comes to Portia. File:Cutscene Shows the Robopig Rider.png|Shows the Robopig Rider. File:Cutscene My Time at Portia.png|My Time at Portia File:Cutscene Mali Took Away Ten and Ryder.png|Mali took away Ten and Ryder File:Cutscene The Great Begeondan.png|The Great Begeondan File:Treasure Map.png|Treasure Map Secondary missions and other events The cutscenes listed below will occur during some secondary missions or special events like the player's wedding ceremony. Most of these cutscenes are missable: the player will lose the opportunity to see a cutscene and get a picture for their album if they ignore or fail the related mission. Click Expand to view a snapshot from each of the cutscenes. File:Cutscene The House of Huss and Tuss Has Burned Down.png|The house that Huss and Tuss built... File:Cutscene Ack Slipped.png|Ack slipped! File:Cutscene Taunt From Higgins.png|Taunt from Higgins File:Cutscene Sanmao Escaped.png|Sanmao escaped! File:Cutscene Enjoying Some Watermelons with Emily.png|Enjoying some watermelons with Emily File:Cutscene A Warthog appeared.png|A Warthog appeared! File:Cutscene Tracking the Warthog.png|Tracking the Warthog File:Cutscene Emily Wins the Autumn Festival.png|Emily wins in the Autumn Festival! File:Cutscene Proposing to Emily.png|Proposing to Emily File:Cutscene Visit Sophie with Emily.png|Visit Sophie with Emily File:Phyllis studying medicine.png|Phyllis studying medicine. File:Cutscene Enjoying a Sunset with Phyllis.png|Enjoying a sunset with Phyllis. File:Cutscene No comment.png|No comment... File:Cutscene I want to stay in this moment forever.png|I want to stay in this moment forever... File:Cutscene Soaking in the hot spring with Phyllis.png|Soaking in the hot spring with Phyllis File:Cutscene A date with Phyllis at the bar.png|A date with Phyllis at the bar File:Cutscene QQ and Gust.png|QQ and Gust. File:Cutscene Watching firework with Gust.png|Watching firework with Gust... File:Cutscene Romantic Proposal of Gust.png|Romantic Proposal of Gust File:Cutscene Visiting Gust's Mom.png|Visiting Gust's mom. File:Cutscene Visiting Gale After Getting Married.png|Visiting Gale after getting married File:Cutscene Fireworks by the waterfall with Gust.png|Fireworks by the waterfall with Gust File:Cutscene Walk on the Beach with Ginger.png|Walk on the beach with Ginger... File:Cutscene Relaxing on Starlight Island.png|Relaxing on Starlight Island File:Cutscene Ginger Passed Out.png|Ginger passed out... File:Cutscene Give Ginger medicine.png|Give Ginger medicine File:Cutscene Ginger left us behind.png|Ginger left us behind File:Cutscene Ginger's funeral.png|Ginger's funeral File:Cutscene Ginger walking under the sun.png|Ginger walking under the sun! File:Cutscene Dr. Xu treating Ginger.png|Dr. Xu treating Ginger File:Cutscene Dr. Xu's Concern.png|Doctor Xu's concern. File:Cutscene Blossom Under the Moon.png|Blossom under the moon File:Cutscene Taking care of Dr. Xu.png|Taking care of Dr. Xu File:Cutscene Proposal with the Moonlight Primrose.png|Proposal with the Moonlight Primrose File:Cutscene Mint Sleeping Under a Tree.png|Mint sleeping under a tree File:Cutscene Mint Sleeping in the Desert.png|Mint sleeping in the desert (he really can sleep anywhere!) File:Cutscene Dinner with Gale and Mint.png|Dinner with Gale and Mint. File:Cutscene Hugging Mint.png|Hugging Mint! File:Cutscene A Romantic Proposal From Mint.png|A romantic marriage proposal from Mint File:Cutscene Jump Dancer Danger.png|Jump Dancer! Danger! File:Cutscene Arlo saves you.png|Arlo saves you. File:Cutscene Enjoy the moment.png|Enjoy the moment. File:Cutscene Be in Starlight Island with Arlo.png|Be in Starlight Island with Arlo File:Cutscene Scraps Takes Away the Worn Gloves.png|Scraps takes away the Worn Gloves. File:Cutscene Making the Sign Together with Alice.png|Making the sign together with Alice File:Cutscene Penny's Concert.png|Penny's concert File:Photo of Penny.png|Photo of Penny File:Cutscene Albert and Sonia got married.png|Albert and Sonia got married. File:Spicing It Up cutscene.png|Albert's Proposal File:Cutscene Taking a walk in the desert.png|Taking a walk in the desert File:Gust wedding.png|Wedding photo File:Cutscene Your Child is Born.png|Your child is born. File:Cutscene Adopting Your Child.png|Adopting your child. File:Cutscene Family picnic.png|A picnic with your family on Amber Island Collection When the player takes photos of monsters in the world, those photos, if taken correctly, will be added to the Collections album in the Photos menu. To correctly take a photo for the collection the player must position the camera so that the entire monster is visible in the shot. This can prove difficult for certain monsters that move quickly, and acting quickly will be necessary for getting the perfect shot. Fortunately, when in the photographer view, hostile monsters cannot do damage to the player character. If the player has framed the photo correctly, a check mark icon will appear on the monster. There are 28 peaceful and hostile monsters that the player can add to their collection: Of all the monster photos, only the photo of Backerat is missable. The Backerats are found in WOW Industries during The Poisoned Water, The Burnt Warehouse, or Sam's romance mission, The Lucky Charm. These three missions are the only possible chances to take a photo of a Backerat, so if the player is trying to complete their Collection album, they are advised to take the photo during The Poisoned Water or The Burnt Warehouse if not romancing Sam. Photos of monsters not listed above can still be taken by the player, but they will be placed in the Selfie or Scenery albums instead. In addition, photos taken by the player for Mei's and Penny's missions are stored in the Collection album. The photo of Ack's Home Station taken during the Finding Happiness mission is also stored here. Scenery This album contains pictures the player has taken of the scenery in Portia. To take a scenery picture the player can press the Camera button while in photography mode. The player character will disappear, allowing the player to take a scenery photo without their character in sight. The player will have the option to Save or Delete it. If they choose to save it, they can view it and all other scenery photos they have saved in the Scenery album under the Photos menu. If a monster or an object that is a subject of a collection is in sight and a green checkmark appears on it while the player is taking picture, the photo will be saved to the Collection album instead. The Scenery album can hold up to 50 photos. Others This album contains other pictures. It appears to be currently unimplemented. Deleting photos PC players can take as many photos as they desire, though if they take a photo of someone or something they already have a registered photo of, then an option to overwrite the old photo will appear. If the player chooses to overwrite the photo, the new photo will take its place in the album. Console players are currently limited to a maximum of ?? photos in their album. If the player desires or needs to delete photos they have taken before, they can go to their album to do so. ;PC Select a photo in the album, then click on the Delete button. ;PS4 Select a photo in the album with X, then press Square to delete it. ;Switch Select a photo in the album with A, then press Y to delete it. ;Xbox One Displaying photos thumb|left|Several [[Wooden Photo Frames in use, arranged at the three possible heights]] Three furniture items allow the player to select and display any photo saved in their albums. Wooden Photo Frame and Sapphire Photo Frame can be put on walls in the player's home and interacted with to display a photo. An Advertisement Sign can be placed in the Workshop yard and used to display a photo. Category:Game mechanics